


Doing It Right

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough year, Ethan decides to give Benji the best christmas gift he can offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff for the season :) hope you all had a great christmas if you celebrate it!

Ethan had been unable to wipe the fond smile from his face from the second he had woken up.

Benji, who was normally in utter zombie mode until he had his morning coffee, had been awake and already dressed in his tacky christmas sweater, holding out one in front of him.

“Mum made them.” He had said, brightly. “You don’t have to wear it all day, but maybe just for a picture. So she can see?”

Ethan had, in fact, wound up keeping the sweater on due to a mixture of the warmth that it gave him and the way Benji’s eyes had lit up the second he had pulled it over his head. He could not find it in himself to do anything that would take that joy away. The happiness that Benji was expressing was more significant this year, since only a few months prior, the pair of them had sat across from each other at a London restaurant, Benji the hostage of a mad man ready to blow hundreds of innocent lives to smithereens. So for them to both be alive to see this christmas was something of a miracle. Add to that the nightmares that Benji had been suffering, the counselling sessions he had been attending, the flashbacks he had been having whenever he found himself in an open, crowded space… Ethan was just happy to see the man so void of pain or fear.

The pair had given each other their gifts, Benji having bought Ethan a mug reading “I do all my own stunts”, resulting in the most incredible laugh that the older man had released for a long time. But now, Ethan had one last present for Benji to open.

“This is your main present.” he said, holding out the small box.

“Main? But you already got me so much!” Benji replied, motioning to the little pile of presents that he had sitting neatly next to him.

“Yeah, but this is something I really wanted to get you.” Ethan explained, waving his free hand as if to dismiss Benji’s rebuttal. “Take it. I have a feeling that you might like it.” He watched the blond take the box, a curious eyebrow raised as he began to tear open the paper. The box inside was only small, less than thirty centimeters in length and on the top was written a message in Ethan’s handwriting. 

_Let’s do it properly this time._

After giving Ethan a brief suspicious glance through his eyelashes, Benji remove the lid from the box and tossed it aside, looking down at the contents. And what he saw made his eyes widen.

“Vienna?” He reached into the box, pulling out the tourist brochure, opening it up. Out fell two tickets for the Vienna Opera House. “Turandot? Ethan is this…”

“You missed out last time, Benj. I got your hopes up and you missed the show. Not to mention the whole ‘almost dying’ thing.” Ethan responded, sliding over so that he was sitting closer. “We’re booked on a flight outta DC tomorrow afternoon. We’ll be in Vienna for New Year and we have a box at the opera with our names on it. If you’re interested.” He found himself chuckling slightly at the way the younger agent’s jaw hung open and he reached out, closing it with two fingers underneath Benji’s chin. “You’re gonna catch flies that way. So will you join me? Let me make it up to you?”

“Will I? Is there seriously a part of you that thinks I might say no to this?” Benji replied, incredulously.

“Well… The whole ‘almost dying’ thing…” Ethan offered, but before he could continue, arms wrapped around him and he had a lap-full of Benjamin Dunn.

“This is quite possibly the most fantastic present I have ever received.” Benji said once he had settled, pressing his lips against Ethan’s. Strong, firm hands slid up the Brit’s back, cupping the back of his neck to hold him there, soaking up the moment of pure bliss. “Ok, actually this might come second to when my mum bought me my first toy computer when I was, like, five. But it’s a very close second.”

Ethan laughed at the way Benji was babbling and in that moment, he saw the old Benji again. The one who looked to him as though he was some god, completely unaware that Ethan was just as enamoured with him in return. “Don’t ever change, Benji. Promise me that.”

“I’ll try my hardest.” Benji replied, brushing a few stray hairs from Ethan’s eyes.

“Now, you need to go and pack. And make sure you bring that tux again.”

“Aye aye, captain.”


End file.
